Village With Fort by Dblcut3
About Village With Fort is a very massive world. It took over 6 months to build and is still not complete. It is a great world to explore. It has a Subway System, a Quarry, a Lighthouse, a Fort, and much more. Charlottesville Districts and Neighborhoods Village With Fort is so far made up of 12 Neighborhoods, and 4 Districts. NORTH DISTRICT: *'Efron Valley- Medium Wealth Residential Neighborhood' *'Fort- Military base with 2 buildings and 20 underground levels' *'Chesnut Ridge- Medium Wealth Commercial Area with some houses and duplexes ' *'Rainbow Row- Based off of the famous Rainbow Row in Charleston, SC, USA' *'Old Town- Residential Area, First place built in the City, Home to the Capital Building' *'Durville Heights- Low Wealth Residential Area, Home to Lake Durville' *'Hebron Heights- Low Wealth Residential Area with some Buisinusses' *'Greene Valley- Medium Wealth Residential and Medium Wealth Commercial Area' *'Cherry Hills- Low Wealth Residential Area' *'Olive Heights- High Wealth Residential Area' *'Valleyview Heights- Medium Wealth Residentiial Area With Old Fashioned Homes' CENTRAL DISTRICT: *'Downtown- High Wealth Commercial Area with Skyscrapers' *'Fosterville- Low Wealth High Crime Residential Area' SOUTH DISTRICT: (NOT DEVELOPED YET) EAST DISTRICT: *'Cherry Valley- High Wealth and Medium Wealth Residential Area ''(INCOMPLETE)' '''WEST DISTRICT:' *'Castro Valley- Medium Wealth Residential Area, Home To Glitch World Amusement Park' *'Westford Heights- High Wealth Residential Area with modern mansions ''(INCOMPLETE)' *'Lakewood- Medium And Low Wealth Residential Area''' Cities CITIES & TOWNS: *'Charlottesville- Urban City, Mainly Low Wealth Residential Areas' *'Doubletown- Suburban Town Mainly Medium Wealth Residential Area' TOWNSHIPS: *'Saint Johns Township- Rural Area That Incldes Several Fields and Farms' *'Peterson Township- Rural Area Just South Of Lakewood' Version 14.1 Version 13.3 is now open for download! Here is the list of new things in Version 13.3: - Holiday Inn (INCOMPLETE) - Subway Lines C, D, and E - Metro Offices (INCOMPLETE) - Backyard at the Brick Mansion in Olive Heights - Movie Theater (INCOMPLETE) - New House Foundation in Olive Heights - Added Garage, Garden, and Underground Floors at the Gray Mansion in Olive Heights - Two Medium Wealth Houses Behind Glitch World - Glitch World Subway Station - White Walls at Zoo Entrance (INCOMPLETE) - 3 New Floors at Apartment Building In Castro Valley - Guard Rail on Main Road in Castro Valley - Flags on Small Hill in Old Towne - Furnished Houses in Rainbow Row and Parts of Old Towne - Tunnel Connecting Old Towne To Lakewood - Added a House to the Lighthouse - Built a New Bridge Connecting Old Towne To Chesnut Ridge - Lookout Tower Overlooking Harvard Valley - Lookout Tower in Lakewood - New Medium Sized Homes in Efron Valley (INCOMPLETE) - Added Lakewood - Huge 40x40 Mansion From The Eden World: Luxury Villas V8 Contemporary Estate (INCOMPLETE) - Took Stone out of Cherry Valley (INCOMPLETE) The World Will Be Called Village With Fort Update 14. Version 14.2 Version 14.2 will be released sometime at the end of October. Were is the list of things that will be in it: - Added Fosterville - Finished Mine Station - Added Cage in Zoo for the new Aggresive Mob: Charger - Made a Modern Mansion In Doubletown For The Mayor - Dblcut3 Games Headquarters (Triangular Skyscraper) - Charlotteville Mining Headquarters - Superhighway (INCOMPLETTE) - Main Street Bridge Redisigned - Market Street Bridge Redisigned - Created Doubleville Twp. - Named Town Charlottesville - Modern Apartment Buildings - House plans in Westford Heights - New Modern Neighborhood by Fort- Valleyview Heights - Bank of Charlottesville Tower (Clock Tower) - Added Medium Wealth Homes in Doubletown - St. John's Farm (COMING SOON) (PLEASE NOTE THAT MORE FEATURES WILL BE LISTED SOON!) Cherry Valley Cherry Valley is one of the major projects I will be working on. The neighborhood must have houses built out of sand, and atleast 15x15 size houses. PHOTOS COMING SOON! Lakewood Valley Lakewood Valley is a Medium Wealth Neighborhood on the shores of Lake Efron. The only restriction there is that all homes are made of the sand block (Because it looks Mexican when it is colored). At the bottom of the neighborhood there is a marina for boats to dock on. PHOTOS COMING SOON! Westford Heights Westford Heights is going to feature homes atleast 25x25 big. Currently I am working on a 45x21 mansion from the Eden World Luxury Villas V8 Contemporary Estate. I am also working on a colonial style mansion that will be around 40x10. I also am working on the recreating the white modern looking house in The Olymic Metropolis. I also created a 25x15 home next to 4 great townhouses! PHOTOS COMING SOON! Polls Photos IMG_0434.PNG|Lake In Old Towne IMG_0280.PNG|Internet Cafe In Old Towne IMG_0275.PNG|Capital Hill In Old Town IMG_0274.PNG|Suspension Bridge In Old Towne IMG 0391.png|View Of The Fort From Old Towne IMG_0419.PNG|Cannons At Fort IMG_0428.PNG|The Fort's Massive Underground TNT Room IMG_0425.PNG|Inside Computer Area In Fort IMG_0430.PNG|Subway Station Connecting To Fort IMG_0418.PNG|New Watch Tower in Fort IMG_0417.PNG|Old Fort Watch Tower IMG_0429.PNG|Mayor's Underground Bomb Shelter IMG_0416.PNG|View From New Fort Watch Tower IMG_0258.PNG|Front Of The Fort Category:User World Category:Worlds Category:World